


Kissing the Confused

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Papyrus finds a dating manual at the dump. He decides to practice on Sans.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SansyFresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/gifts).



> Requested by SansyFresh.

Papyrus hummed to himself as he scavenged through the dump piles, looking for something that could be useful in whatever endeavors that could be in his future. He already found a couple of cook books with worn spines and book marks and notes and highlighter markings, along with some normal books that he figured would be an interesting read. He wasn’t really being picky about what he found as long as it was a book. After all, books contained knowledge, and knowledge was power. After some digging in this particular pile, he let out a successful, “Aha!” Pulling out the book he had just found, he tilted his head some to the side. What in the world? “A… dating guide?” He shrugged before putting it in his bag. That was enough digging in the dump for one day.

Upon returning home, he went to his room, planning on putting the books away in their proper places on his shelves. Opening his bag, though, the book on top caught his attention. It had been the dating manual. He actually forgot momentarily that he had picked it up. Looking to and fro, he picked it up. Well… Putting away the other books could wait for a bit.

Laying down on his bed, he opened the book, deciding to try it out.

What he found… It was useful! It was _extremely_ useful! Sitting up immediately, he beamed. “I, the terrible Papyrus, _must_ use this! It will improve my skills in courtship,” he told himself. He would be able to woo monsters left and right without even having to try! But there was one monster in particular that he wanted to woo… Standing, he hid the book under his pillow. He had to check if Sans was home…

Slipping out of his bedroom silently, Papyrus quietly closed the door behind himself. He then started to walk downstairs when the rancid smell of mustard assaulted his senses.

Yep.

Sans was _definitely_ home.

Smiling cruelly to himself, he finished the path downstairs. “Sans? May I have a moment of your time?” he asked.

“Huh? Oh, sure, Boss,” Sans said, slipping out from the kitchen. Papyrus remembered some of the first few tips that the book had given him and decided to put them to the test.

Grabbing Sans’s hands, he kissed the male’s knuckles before clanking his teeth against Sans’s own. “I will admit. I missed your presence today. While I normally find the smell of mustard repulsive, on you… It’s perfect.” He watched as Sans’s eye sockets went wide, the lights inside of them shrinking in shock. Papyrus delicately held both of his brother’s hands to his cheek bone, giving him a warm smile. “How was your day? Good I hope…”

“O-okay, what the _fucking Hell_ has gotten into you?!” Sans demanded to know, ripping himself away from his younger brother. He was used to being yelled at, screamed at, and overall just being insulted and degraded. Not… Not this cute fluffy duffy bullshit! It was terrifying to see his brother acting this way!

Papyrus watched his brother for a moment or so before standing up straight. “I am trying to perfect the art of seduction and courting, of course!” he boasted in his usual manner. “I found a dating guide at the dump and thought it best to try to perfect my skills. It called for me to practice the techniques it presented with something that I cared about.” He looked at the shorter skeleton, giving him a sly smile, wondering if his brother would put two and two together.

Sans stared at him for a moment, processing what his brother had just told him. When it clicked a few seconds later, a not so manly noise escaped his throat, his eye sockets wide. He quickly clenched them shut, pulling his hood over his skull to cover the vibrant, glowing red blush that had formed across his entire face. He kept muttering to himself, though whatever it was he was saying was instantly silenced whenever he felt two arms around him, lifting him up from the floor with ease. “B-Boss?!”

“Shh…” hushed Papyrus, pulling the hood away from his brother’s face. “Just accept it.” He then smiled and began clanking his teeth all over his brother’s blushing face, giving him sweet little skeletal kisses that only he was capable and allowed to give his brother. Throughout the kisses, Sans made whiny little protests, still baffled and confused as to why his brother was giving him love and affection. But hey, he wasn’t going to stop him!


End file.
